bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
My Golden Egg
My Golden Egg '''is the forty-second and final Silly Song with Larry. It is the only Silly Song to feature the new design of VeggieTales. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. We join our veggie friends for their annual Easter tradition. Bob the Tomato : Okay kids, ready for the Easter hunt! (Junior laughs and Laura cheers) Larry the Cucumber: I got my hat. I got my net. I got binoculars, metal detector. I'm set for a expedition. I'm a cute on a mission. Laura Carrot: Yay! Larry the Cucumber: The greatest Easter egg hunt yet. I'm good to go. I'll find the prize. At the safari store, I bought all their supplies. Life will be sweet when my beautiful treat is right before my eggs. My golden egg has my name on it. It would be mine. All mine. All mine because I want it. It's there for the dickens. Bob the Cucumber: Ready? Go! Larry the Cucumber: From a bunny or chicken. Soon I'll be holding my golden egg. Philip and Jean-Claude Pea: Golden egg. Golden egg. My golden egg. Larry thr Cucumber: In the deepest darkest jungle, there are many scary things. I am always on the look out for whatever bites and stings. I run or crawl deep down low. I go wherever eggs they rome. Remember, I'm a professional. So don't try this at home. No luck? Okay. My search go widen to just beyond this lava pit. I'm sure that where's it's hiding. I'm overcome each hardship. I make it through each mess because I might poset my golden egg has my name on it. It would be mine. All mine. All mine because i want it. It's there for the dickens from a bunny or chicken. Soon I'll be holding my golden egg. I missed it. Laura Carrot : Oh look. I found it. Larry the Cucumber: And now she has her happy hands arounds it. I'm defeated. Oh, it's nothing what I got. Laura and Larry: But maybe. Larry the Cucumber: But maybe. Laura and Larry: But maybe not. Larry the Cucumber: I still have my golden egg. Thanks to the caring of my comparator who's hard believe in sharing. Laura Carrot: This bowl's made for peeling. Larry the Cucumber: 'What a wonderful feeling. Everyone: '''Cause now we are holding our golden egg. Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea: Golden egg. Golden egg. My golden egg. Announcer: This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry the Cucumber: This is awesome. I love eggs. Fun Facts Trivia *This is the only Silly Song to be featured on the official YouTube page since Asteroid Cowboys. *This is the only Silly Song to use the tuba sound from the Roland Orchestral Family Vol 1 and 2 sample CD Rom. The sample was previously used to compose music from other TV shows, including The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, ''and ''Clifford The Big Red Dog. Inside References *Larry trying to find a Golden Egg is most likely a nod towards the countertop segments from the last Easter episode. Real-World References *This song has a few connections towards the "Angry Birds" franchise. This includes: **The main music from the song is reminisce to the theme tune from the original game. **Golden Eggs in the game are special items that can found in various places within the game. Gallery Music Video File:VeggieTales My Golden Egg - Silly Song Category:Silly Songs Category:Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Easter Category:Noah's Ark Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS)